Companies are always looking for creative ways to save money. One method companies are undertaking to reduce overhead is to encourage employees to work from home in order to save on costs associated with renting and maintaining office space. That is not to say that companies have gone completely virtual. Companies still typically prefer to keep office space in order to maintain an official presence. However, a company may lease or buy a smaller amount of office space to help reduce some of the aforementioned overhead costs. This in turn creates an issue where the office space is not large enough to accommodate all of a company's employees at a given time. While many employees may be able to perform most of their tasks from home, an office may still be necessary in certain cases, such as, when meeting a client face to face. To resolve this issue, many companies designate some offices as “shared” offices. Telecommuting employees reserve the office ahead of time and are given full use of the office for the reserved period of time. This can lead to complications, however, if, for example, an employee reserves a shared office only to find out that it is being used by a “squatting” employee, i.e., an employee who has not made a reservation.